Chapter 2/Cheyenne being tortured
(Lucian Alliance Ha'tak mothership) Kiva is walking around Cheyenne being chained up holding a Goa'uld pain stick. You're going to tell me what is your cousin planning to do about the Kassa Crops Kiva says as she looks at Cheyenne. Cheyenne looks at her. Kiva stuck her with the rod as she's screaming at the top of her lungs. WHAT'S THE PLAN Kiva shouts as she does it again and again. (Space, warp speed) Kingston and Voyager are at high warp. (Kingston briefing room) We just entered Alliance space so their bound to pick us up on their scanners Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the senior staff. What's our tactical status? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. She looks at Tyson. Shields are at full power so are the quantum phasers and we've got a full load of photon and quantum torpedoes Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the officers. On the screen shows the briefing room of Voyager as Admiral Kira looks at them. So where do we start looking for Cheyenne? asked Typhuss on the screen. Sector 223 where SG-1 went undercover at to investigate the kassa corn crops Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the padd. So Cheyenne could be on P6G-452, why would they bring her there says Typhuss on the screen. It's possible she could be on the planet but we need to stay alert we're in enemy space now John says as he looks at his officers and monitor. (USS Voyager, briefing room) Right, Admiral Kira out says Typhuss as he ends the transmission. Our shields are also at full power along with phasers and we've got a full load of photons and quantums Admiral Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at Admiral Kira. We are going to need them, Lieutenant Kim says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. I hope not sir but there ready Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I'm gald I can count on you for help no matter how dark it seems, my friends says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay, Tom, Harry and B'Elanna, Scully, Mulder and Olivia. You can count on us Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. (P6G-452, cell) Cheyenne is chained up as she's got cuts and bruises from the torture and rape by the Lucian Alliance men that hasn't seen a woman in 5 to 9 years, when Kiva walks into the cell with the torture stick and looks at Cheyenne. Have a good nap? Kiva says as she looks at Cheyenne. Cheyenne looks at her angrily. I've told you I don't know what the Federation or the Klingon Empire are planning so why don't you let me go and we'll forget about this Cheyenne says as she looks at Kiva. She snickers and leaves the cell. In the long grass the rescue team of Captain Tyson, Admiral Kira, and Commander Benson and a squad of MACOs are spying on the base of the Alliance. Looks like they upgraded since SG-1 was last here Captain Tyson says as he looks through the scope of the sniper particle rifle. We have a mission we have to rescue Cheyenne, that's what we are going to do, move out says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss wait get down we'll be shot on sight if we go down there in the daytime we'll have to wait until night time to sneak in their compound John says as he looks at Typhuss. Are you joking, night time, I should have took General O'Neill and SG-1 with me, we could got shot at night time too says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss he's just suggesting an easy way of not being seen by the Alliance because the last time you were here SG-1 was captured, beaten, and questioned by the Alliance Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. What if a Alliance patrol finds us while we wait for night time to come, we should be in a cloaked Puddle Jumper not out here in the open says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Too bad we didn't come down with one we beamed down Captain Tyson says as he looks through the particle rifle's sniper scope watching the guards switch shifts then he switches to inferaed red and sees two people in Cheyenne's cell. I see two people in your cousin's cell Typhuss they look like Alliance soldiers Olivia did you bring the TR-116 rifle? John asked as he looked at Olivia. She nods and gets it out of the bag and hands it to John along with the exographic targeting sensor and he gets deeper into the cell. Yep their Alliance soldiers and it looks like they're raping Cheyenne John says as he's looking through the exographic targeting sensor. Damn it John shoot them now that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss puts on the exographic targeting sensor and turns it on. Typhuss takes out his TR-116 rifle. Typhuss fires his rifle, the first bullet hits the first Alliance soldier, he falls to the floor dead and Typhuss fires again, the second bullet hits the second Alliance soldier, he falls to the floor dead. And we're busted I was gonna wound them Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's my cousin, now I'm going to go get her says Typhuss as he gets up and runs out of the long grass. John grabs Typhuss as he sees the Alliance soldiers heading for their position. Kingston beam us up now John says as he tapped his combadge. The away team beams up to the ship as Alliance soldiers almost made their position.